Chapter 1- New Arrival
by Serena Slaugter
Summary: This is the first part where a girl who hails from Egypt comes to America during the last three months of 1768. She arrives to Boston on Sea's Plunder, a trader ship. The ship master was forced to let her come aboard via letter of one of the important people in Egypt. The ship's captain didn't like having her on board becasue she's an Egyptian girl.


Chapter # 1-New Arrival.

A ship arrived to Boston from Cairo, Egypt. The ship named was Sea's Plunder. The year was January 5, 1769. The person who came from Egypt spent the last 3 in a half months on the ship of 1768. She boarded the ship in Cairo by a letter of one of the major leaders that was in Cairo. The shipmaster let her on the ship and she boarded the ship to America. The ship was pushed by the wind into the harbor. The board of the ship was placed on the pier as people started to come off the ship. The person gathered her stuff and headed up to the main deck of the ship. As she stood on the deck, everyone was around her was busy with taking some of the boxes off the ship. The harbor of Boston was really busy and crouded. Most of the harbor's was covered with snow. It was a strange place for the woman to be send to and she wasn't used to the cold much less of the American people. She was dress for whatever she was at, even now. She was wearing a long black cloak that covered her whole body even her arms. The woman carried her sack on her shoulder as she began to walk from the top deck to the of the piers. As she walked, she tried to say away from most people that was walking around her. She finally walked away from the pier and began to walk down the streets of Boston. As she walked, she listened to some of the folk that were there about some rumors that were floating around. The woman walked away form the crowds and tried to look for somewhere to say for a while. She noticed a small group of people that were standing there against the corner of a building. She walked up to them as they looked at her. The woman was carrying a wooden bow and a quiver full of arrows on her back. The hood covered her face. People could see that she was very foreign and very strange.

The man:"What is it?"

The woman:"Are there any places that I can stay in for a while?"

The man:"Get lost and don't come back here again."

The woman walked away from the small crowd. She wasn't expecting that and none the less that the people were rude. She returned to walk the streets until she bumped into someone that was walking past her.

The man:"Sorry about that."

The man left her and she noticed that the man had a french accent to his voice. She turned to the man that bumped into her. She noticed that he was wearing a blue and brown shirt that the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and a sorta stained apron and a hat of somekind.

The woman:"Stephane, is that you?"

The man turned around to look at the woman who said his name. She put her hood down as he reconized how it was. Her hair was dark, her skin was a deeper shade of brown than the white men of America and her eye color was a light brown color. Seh could pass of as an native american. He gasped to see it was Carmela Gutierrez standing there in front of him. He walked over to her while smiling at her and she smlies back

Stephane:"Carmela, how did you get here?"

Carmela:"By ship called Sea's Plunder and I spent the last three months on that ship during the 1767."

Stephane:"Wow, I never thought that you would make it here to America. Last time I saw you, you were at the pier of Chaleur Bay."

Carmela:"Well, here I am. I know and it was a hard time for me to leave Canada and return to Egypt. My home and a piece of my heart belongs to Egypt. I hope that you understand this."

Stephane:"I understand that. Well, I'm glad that you here. Do you have a place to stay while your here?"

Carmela:"Non, Stephane. I don't have a place to stay."

Stephane:"Pourquoi not?"

Carmela:"Because Americans can be so rude to newcomers like me. Remember quand I came to Canada and we met there?"

Stephane:"I know how you feel. I remember that. You have to stay with me for a while before you get started."

Carmela:"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother you."

Stephane:"Non, Carmela. You are not a bother to me. S'il vous plait, I insisted that you stay with me for awhile."

Carmela:"Merci, Stephane. Oh, I might go hunting in the woods for some furs, meat and other things."

Stephane:"II n'y a pas de quoi. Pourquoi Carmela?"

Carmela:"Because I need to know the lay of the land. I did this when I was in Canada while I was staying with you the last time."

Stephane:"I understand that. But s'il vous plait be cafeful out there in the frontier, Carmela."

Carmela:"I will be cafeul, Stephane."

Stephane:"Good. Come. I will show you where I stay."

Carmela:"Right."

Stephane breathes in and they both turn around. They started to walk to Stephane's place. After walking through the streets of Boston, they got to Stephane's place. It was a nice place for them and enough room for them to move around in. The place had two rooms and one for each of them. Stephane lead Carmela in to the house by walking up the stairs. He let her in while she waited for him to open the door. She looked up at the house and it was a simple one. The house was in the middle of a brick house and another house that was not to far from Stephane's house. Simple wooden window shutters that covers the window as he got the door open. He walks in as she walks up the stairs.

Stephane:"It's not much but at least it's something. I hope it is enough for the both of us to stay in. Make your self at home. My home is open to you when you need it."

Carmela:"I know and it's perfect. It's enough for the both of us. I will and I won't take up to much space in your home. Merci, Stephane."

Stephane:"Good. It won't bother me to much besides I think that I have enough space for you. IIn'ya pas de quoi, Carmela. Qui are you going to put your things?"

Carmela:"I just don't want to be a bother to you."

Stephane"Listen, you are never a bother to me, Carmela."

Carmela:"All right. I can stay in the basement."

Carmela walks in to Stephane's place as he closes the door behind her. She looks around and it was good enough for her to stay in. She walks into to the room that was not to far from the door and she places her things under the widow. Carmela turns around as Stephane heads into the kitchen to make something. He saws something in French that she understands but says nothing. Carmela opens the window a bit for some air to get into the place then she heads to the kitchen where Stephane was looking for something that he really needed.

Shephane:"The basement? Poutquoi would you stay there?"

Carmela:"I don't want anyone to come in here to take your home from you and it's easy for me to get to the street. I would not be a friend if I let them take your home. I want to protect your home from the taxcollectors."

Stephane:"Are you willing to protect my home from taxcollectors?"

Carmela:"Yes, I am. I hope that you don't have a problem with it?"

Stephane:"Non, I don't. I would be so grateful for you to protect my home."

Words used: **Non**-No, **Pourquoi**-Why, **Quand**-When, **S'il vous plait**-please, **Merci**-Thank you, **II n'y a pas de qoui**-You're welcome.


End file.
